The attachment of decorative figures such as animal heads to sun hats or visors has been by using adhesives. This type of adhesion can become loose with time and not provide a secure means for faster:ing the figure to the visor for active wear. There are other methods of attachment of the figures available such as staples, but none that incorporate the decorative figure sewn into the material of the visor or sun hat. The method of manufacture of this invention provides a safe and efficient manner of hat construction with a more durable product for active use that has a decorative figure as an attractive and interesting part of the hat.